Ryuu Tsubasa/Personality and Relationships
Personallity Ryuu is extremely intelligent and inside of the crew he is one of the few that has a quick thought to adapt to unexpected situations. Some of his qualities are that he's usually calm and rarely get angry, but one of the great weaknesses of him is that he's not used to seeing beautiful women very close to him and because of this Nami and Robin tend to play a bit with him clinging to him and putting him uncomfortable. Although he did not feel comfortable around beautiful women he hates most of all perverts and whenever Sanji attempts to peek into the girls bathroom or Brook asks to see Nami's panties he gets annoyed and ends up hitting on both but especially when it involves Nami because he secretly is in love with her. The first time he got angry after joining the crew it took Akira, Riku, Zoro and Sanji the hoard so he wouldn't destroy the ship after some marines talked of the death of his mother. Despite not feeling too comfortable around girls when it must be he always tries to be as polite and a gentleman as possible and it was noticed by other members of the crew that he always tries to make them happy. Relationships Family *'Aiko Tsubasa': Aiko is Ryuu's father, since very little that Ryuu hates him due to not let him follow his dream of becoming the Pirate King. When Ryuu joined the Straw Hat Pirates he started to gain a reputation as a pirate. Because of this his father leave the island to stop him from embarrassing the family. After many attempts his dad ended up giving up and after the breakup of the Straw Hats Ryuu returned to the island together with nami and his father decided to supports him and from then on he began to take care of the kids when either of them were. *'Aki': Aki is Ryuu's mother, she always told him to follow his dreams, and when she died he ignored his father and leave on his journey to follow his dreams as his mother always told him. His mother was extremely fragile and due to that she could never realize the dream to travel the world and have a real adventure along with the person she ever loved in her side and eventually she pass those feelings to her son. *' ': Ryuu's wife and lover, he fell in love with her during their travels. Ryuu and Nami were gaining feelings for each other as they progressed on their journey which increased after the timeskip seeing as she became even more beautiful. What called him more attention in Nami was the fact that despite the fear that she had on the battlefield when it involved navigational problems she's who have more courage and yet she is still the most intelligent people he's ever met. But the main reason he decided to stay with her for the rest of his life was the fact that she was the first girl he was able to feel at ease without being embarrassed. *'Jake Tsubasa': Ryuu and Nami first son he dreams of one day becoming a pirate as strong as his father and be the captain of his crew becoming the Pirate King. Since very little Jake trains on the teachings of his father, he trains also in order to protect his sisters. Ryuu and Jake forme a good relationship due to having the same dream and he believes that one day Jake can overcome him. Ryuu has trained and placed all his hopes in Jake so that if anything happens to Ryuu he became the new captain of the crPegasus Wings Pirates. *'Emi': Ryuu and Nami first daughter she learned from her mother navigation and how to steal because she wanted someone to continue her job. She also learned how to use the climac weapons that her mother wore she hopes to one day become the Navigator of his father crew. Ryuu don't let his little daughter cry and who take the smile off her face has to die. She loves navigation and she looks a lot like her mother Nami which causes Ryuu likes her even more. When Emi steals as her mother Ryuu gets angry, but forgives her quickly. *'Hana': Ryuu and Nami second daughter the youngest of all due to that she was the most pampered and cared for by all. She is very fragile her mother didn't teach her the same as her older sister and she didn't learn who to fight like her brother thats why she hates Emi and is always fighting with her. She was the most spoiled of all sons of Ryuu and Nami she stayed very connected with their parents and loves being with them. Thanks to that she wont get into battles to mimic her father over hurt. She often deceives his father to do her tasks by making innocent and Ryuu only notice when he's doing. Former Crew *'Luffy': Ryuu respects Luffy to follow him in everything he decides without hesitation. Along his journey he was gaining more respect due him overcome all obstacles that appear to have gotten stronger aspects have a different significance than before. He this time quite depressed after the death of Luffy due to being quite friends. *'Zoro': Ryuu likes to face almost in everything on Zoro drink, swords or in rare moments in who sleeps more and usually Ryuu loses in spades because it is not as strong as he. He is considered a friend of Zoro and usually always goes fishing with him. *'Sanji': Ryuu like face Sanji in melee combat because they want to see who is the strongest. Being very pervert Ryuu as Sanji Riku and Akira usually beat him when he's perverted with Robin and Nami. He realized a lot of food can have normal conversations with Sanji unlike Luffy and Zoro. *'Chopper': Ryuu thinks Chopper quite interesting being a talking reindeer. He likes to play with him and when he's in trouble help him, protects him from enemies. After the timeskip he began to enjoy more of chopper due to have become stronger and now if I can protect myself. *'Usopp': When they met Ryuu not liked but when Usopp and saw fight to protect Robin, Ryuu won more respect and became his friend. Ryuu and Usopp used to compete to see who would be the best blacksmith of the crew having created some of his weapons. *'Nami': Ryuu and Nami were along enough friends because they had the same interests and even followed Luffy without asking she liked that he was so loyal and determined to something he believes in. Over time they just to fall in love and after the timeskip Ryuu is enjoying her even more due to having been prettier. They eventually had three children, a boy and two girls. *'Robin': Being a gentleman Ryuu has always been a gentleman with Robin and being a friend of RIku he ever tried to not be rude with her he likes her. He befriended her rather quickly because I always had interest in the lost and in ancient history. He likes to follow when it comes to story and even going to the ladies ' room as Riku and Akira with her they are quite friends. *'Franky': Ryuu didn't like Franky the first time you met him due to having hurt Usopp. After the Timeskip, he wasn't impressed by ignoring him only getting to talk to Nami, Robin, Riku and Akira while others admired Franky. When Franky was Chopper's body due to Law he was not happy due to his attitude and hurting his body. *'Brook': Ryuu found interesting Brook when I saw him being a living skeleton was pretty cool. But when he tried to see her panties of Nami when they met he got mad but Riku kicked him before he could kick. Since then he's been always hitting him when he tries to see her panties Nami. *'Kure S. Akira': Ryuu Akira the more respect than anyone else as a model of someone powerful and with an ambition. He and Akira were enough friends, to the point where he left to fix in your sword where no other blacksmith any ever moved his legendary sword Nanatsumi. After the death of Luffy Akira appointed him as candidate for Goshin. Ryuu considers Akira with a true friend even though they are not always in agreement, in the beginning they didn't get along very well because Ryuu began by calling him "Old Monkey", which left Akira unsatisfied but as time passed and they were helping each other overcome obstacles they began to become friends. *'Riku Di Cielo': Ryuu sees Riku a good friend being both pretty gentlemen with Nami and Robin they too are always competing to see who is the strongest, although almost always be Riku to win. Due to that Ryuu is often get upset but always tries to disguise not to be enjoyed by Riku. Taking the fights they do Ryuu considers a good friend Riku. Goshin *'Raiken Montizuma': Raiken is one of Ryuu best friends after the great battle that they had among their crews. During the battle they decided to consider a draw and left the battlefield with a new respect that leaves the other each. *'Adrian Faust': Navy Yonko *'Blackbeard': *'Big Mom': *'Shanks': *'Kaido': Shichibukai *'Boa Hancock': *'Donquixote Doflamingo': *'Dracule Mihawk': *'Bartholomew Kuma': *'Buggy':